


A Total Mashup

by Dragonwolf_Dreamwalker



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonwolf_Dreamwalker/pseuds/Dragonwolf_Dreamwalker
Summary: Half a dozen powerful mutants(?) move into Bayville and bring the X-Men (and the Brotherhood) on their wild ride.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old collaborative story that some friends of mine and I did many years ago to pass the time in school. Yes, it's meandering. No, there wasn't much of a plot in mind (though it's not without action and oddities). No, it probably won't be continued. It's very difficult to continue a story when you don't have that kind of contact with 80% of the crew anymore. I'm posting it here mostly for posterity and archival purposes, so I don't continue to have the only paper copy that I know of and risk it getting destroyed.
> 
> The original characters come in largely from their own universes and have their own stories that aren't entirely explicitly covered in this one. TimberWolf's is provided in other stories here, while the rest are lost to history unless my friends have posted them somewhere else (which I have no idea).

"So why are we doing this, Timber?"

"'Cause Kim said she wanted to be closer to her brother," answered a young woman carrying several boxes. She was a light brunette with stunning golden eyes. She wore a midriff revealing shirt with shorts that came right about her knees; the two pieces connected by fabric that followed her spine, forming half-circles of skin on her back, revealing a blue paw marking of tribal design just above the waist on the right side. She was 22 in age, formally known as Mrs. TimberWolf Ebonhart, and married to a vampire by the name of Jabe.

The first girl, a calm yet flirtatious brunette of 16, wrinkled her nose. "I know my cousin misses her brother when we're off training, but to move all the way from Japan to a place like Bayville? I sense ulterior motives."

"Well Missy....it's Kim. Don't ask _me_ why she moved her team out here. All I can say is that this is no Vampire Inn," she set the boxes down in a bare room.

"Why'd you come with us anyway, Timber? Not that you'ren ot welcome or anything, but why'd you leave the Vampire Inn and Jabe?" Missy asked, combing her short bangs from her bright blue eyes.

"Chalk it up to boredom. By the way, that's how I feel right about now. Be back in a couple of hours." TimberWolf turned and left.

Missy sighed, "I hope she doesn't destroy anything..."

* * *

"Aughhhhh!!! Outtathewayouttathewayouttatheway!!" was the silver blur of Pietro as he ran and locked the door of his room.

"Was that Pietro?" Freddy blinked slowly.

"Gee, ya think?" Todd picked at his hair in an attempt to make it stick.

At this time, Wanda came down the stairs. "Why is my brother cowering in terror in his room?"

"That's why," Lance pointed at the figure in the doorway.

* * *

TimberWolf wrinkled her nose. The scent in the was sulfur, but why would that be in an area like this? Crouching in the shadows, she found her answer.

A boy around Missy's age appeared to be fighting. The boy himself was strange-looking. Three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot, a spaded tail, along with a fine pelt of indigo colored fur. Every time he bamfed from one plance to another, the sulfur smell would linger in the air.

But, as to the people he was fighting, TimberWolf growled.

Five creatures not human in species. Each tall and thin, carrying various weapons. They lashed out at the boy, who was quickly weakening.

"Well," TimberWolf growled to herself. "I'm sure they won't mind if I joined the fun." With a battle cry, she lunged forward, sword that mysteriously appeared from nowhere quickly slicing the first creature in half. Without taking the time to notice the corpse vanish, she went hacking away at the other four.

Kurt held his bleeding stomach. _What...is she?_ Uttering a soft cry, he crumpled to the ground.

Her sword disappeared as TimberWolf surveyed the scene. The monsters were gone, but the boy was still there. He lay on the ground, eyes shut tightly in pain, breathing in sharp gasps.

Frowning, TimberWolf pulled his arm from where he tightly clutched his stomach. Kurt groaned in pain and attempted to pull away.

"Relax, I'm trying to help ya." She placed her hand over the wound, and with a shimmer of light, it healed itself, the tear in his red and black outfit the only testament to its former existence.

Though his wounds were taken care of, the boy with the elven ears was far from well. Taking in the exhaustion, she brought out a vial filled with a dark green liquid.

"Vha..?" Kurt asked softly.

"Drink it." TimberWolf held the vial to his lips. "It will help you relax, Little One."

Kurt didn't know whether to trust this strange woman, but as the cool liquid ran down his throat, he had no choice but to fall into the warm arms of sleep.

* * *

"Onii-chan!!" the figure ran from the doorway, glomping poor Lance.

"Oof. Hello," answered Lance from below the hyper figure.

A giggle, "Hi Lancy."

The brunette sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to torment my boyfriend."

"So that's why Pietro ran screaming."

"Onii-chan!" The figure whacked his head lightly. "What a mean thing to say to your little sister!"

"All right, all right. Just get offa me."

"Why?" How could those violet eyes look so innocent?

"Because I said so."

"'Kay."

Once free from his younger sister's slight weight, he allowed himself a real smile. "Glad you're back, Kim."


	2. Chapter 2

With a soft groan, Nightcrawler opened his golden eyes to see to bright blue ones. A sharp cry escaped his lips as he bolted upwards.

The blue eyes, belonging to Missy, paid no notice as she walked to the door. "Hey Timber! Your boyfriend's awake!"

"He's not my boyfriend," mumbled the woman who had saved him earlier.

Missy leaned against the door. "Well, if you don't want him, I'll take him. He's a cutie if I ever saw one."

Nightcrawler blushed red under his fur as the golden-eyed woman walked over.

"What about Seto?" TimberWolf asked.

"What about him?"

"Polygamist."

"So?"

"um....excuse me," Kurt interrupted, "but who are you? And vhat am I doing here?"

"Missy, TimberWolf," the eldest gestured as she introduced herself and the younger. "I found you fighting, saved you, healed you, and brought you back here. Why were you fighting those creatures?"

"Forget that," Missy leaned closer. "What's your name, cutie?"

"Kurt...Kurt Wagner. I don't know what those things were. I was just out in the woods, and they attacked me."

"You poor thing," Missy grinned evilly. "You need a hug!"

As she went forward to glomp her new favorite elf, TimberWolf's hand grabbed her face and shoved her backwards.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself. Go find everyone and see if they know anything," TimberWolf ordered.

"Can't," Missy answered, fixing her skirt.

"Why not?"

"'Cause Kim's visiting her brother, and Flower Power and Flame Brain went out shopping," Missy explained.

"What about Danielle?"

"Probably in her room."

"Then go. Get. Her."

"Fine," Missy stomped up the stairs, slamming the door. "Bitch," came her faraway cry.

TimberWolf smirked, "and damn proud of it!" she yelled back.

Kurt gulped. He was in a house full of psychos.

"Stop fighting!" came the yell of a woman upstairs. Kurt assumed that would be Danielle.

"If we were fighting there wouldn't be a house left!" TimberWolf screeched.

Yep...he was gonna die.

* * *

Scott walked into the library of the Institute, finding a few of the newbies. "Have any of you guys seen Kurt?"

After a round of no's, Scott left to continue his search for the fuzzy, blue elf. Where had he gone to?

* * *

"So," Kurt began, "you are all mutants as well?"

"Yep." Missy smiled widely, "me, Danielle, Jeannette, Daisy, Kim, and Timber."

"What are you powers?"

Danielle pushed back her long, brown hair. She had gray-blue eyes and purple-dyed bangs. She was tall, dressed in jeans, boots, a purple tank top (that accented quite large breasts) and a flowing, violet, velvet cloak. She was two years younger than TimberWolf, and four years older than Missy. "Well, I control wind. Missy controls water. Daisy -- or Steph -- controls plants, and Jeannette's a pyro. Spiffy, ain't it?"

"You didn't mention Kim's or TimberWolf's powers," Kurt pointed out. TimberWolf was not in the conversation, having left the room.

"Umm... With KimMi and Timber, it's best to simply wait and see." Missy leaned forward, "by the way Kurt...what's your power?"

"I can teleport and mein tail is prehensile."

"And what a cute tail it is!" Missy leaned forward to touch it, and the collar of her sleeveless shirt was caught.

"Stop trying to molest Kurt," TimberWolf rolled her eyes.

Missy glared at the elder woman. "You're so mean to me!" she huffed.

Ignoring the younger, TimberWolf turned to their guest. "How are you feeling, Little One?"

"Much better, thanks. but if you'll excuse me, I need to get back home." As Kurt stood to leave, TimberWolf blocked the exit.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" the German teen demanded angrily.

"No idea," TimberWolf grinned, "I just wanna see where you live. Clearly you're not old enough to live by yourself and given this," she gestured to Kurt's form, "I'd venture to guess that your guardian might have some answers for me."

* * *

While in his room, Pietro was reliving the evil horrors of Kim's last visit. Without going into detail, the result was him fetal. For a week.

No, seriously. It did.

And this time, she brought her scary teammates.

A voice came from downstairs. "So where is Pietro hiding?"

"He's in his room, yo."

Pietro cursed the snitch. _Damn you, Toad. Wait until I get my hands on you._

"Why did you move to Bayville, anyway?" Wanda asked.

_Moved?!_ he squeaked mentally.

"'Cause." Kim answered simply. "No if you'll 'scuse me, I have a boyfriend to torment."

Footsteps came upstairs and Pietro shuddered.

Hopefully he'd make it out alive....again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kurt, like, where have you been?" Scott's been worried sick!" Kitty scolded as the boy entered the Institute.

"Um...well..." Kurt rubbed the back of his head. "I ran into some trouble and this woman saved me. She took me to her place where I met her friends. They're mutants as well and they just moved here, so..."

"So what?" Kitty placed her hands on her hips.

"So we decided to come with him. Have a problem with that?" TimberWolf came forward, a small lightning ball in the palm of her right hand.

"N-no," Kitty backed away slightly. "Why don't I, like, go find Scott and, like, tell him you're back?" She hurredly made an exit.

"I think you scared her, Timber," Missy giggled as TimberWolf extinguished the lightning ball.

"I didn't mean to, I promise!"

Danielle, on the other hand, was examining the Institute. "Spiffy place you got here."

Kurt nodded blankly. Needless to say, he was a bit overwhelmed by the three women. And there were three more, too.

Scott came into the lobby. "Are you all right, Kury?" Kitty said you ran into some trouble." He lifted an eyebrow at the three young women.

"I'm fine," Kurt answered, glancing nervously at the girls.

Scott took Kurt's wrist and drug him away from his "friends."

"Did they hurt you?" Scott whispered.

Kurt shook his head. "Nein. The eldest saved my life."

"And they're mutants?"

Kurt nodded.

"Anything I should know before I tell the Professor about our guests?"

"Nein, but watch out for the one wearing the skirt. She keeps going on about how cute I am and trying to hug me."

Scott picked her out of the group. "The giggly one? She's the most dangerous?"

Kurt shook his head again. "No, you should just look out for her. The one that saved me is the most dangerous -- or one of them. The others don't even seem to know the extent of her powers."

* * *

"NO! Nonononono! Helpme! Somonesaveme!" Pietro screamed as he struggled to get to his feet.

Kim huffed and crossed her arms. "That isn't a very nice thing to say to your girlfriend who you haven't seen in forever," she pouted.

"Foreverisn'tlongenough! Heeelllllp!!!!!" he clawed at the ground.

Kim stuck her lower lip out. "If you're that eager to get away, why don't you just leave?"

Pietro twisted from where he lay on his stomach to look at the girl, "then why don't you get offa me?!"

(This is when we notice that Pietro is on the floor of his room, Kim sitting on his back, effectively pinning him to the floor.)

"Because," Kim stretched out so she lay on top of the albino, head on his shoulder, "you're comfy."

"Go use someone else as a pillow!" Pietro kicked his legs uselessly.

As he heard a loud sniffling, he turned his head to view his "girlfriend."

Her violet eyes where bright with tears. Lip quivering, she whimpered. "Does this mean you don't love me anymore, Pie-Pie?" A tear slid down her cheek.

Pietro froze. Thought ran through his already hyper-paced mind. He, the Great Pietro Maximoff, God's gift to women, did _not_ declare his love to one girl. However, this girl could get _really_ scary, and had a bunch of scary guys to protect her, one being Lance. Now, in no way was the Great Pietro Maximoff scared of anybody. Howevr, he would like to go through the rest of his life with every body part _and_ his mental health in order, thank you very much.

"Pie-Pie," on the other hand, was starting to turn the same shade of blue as Kim's shirt. "Can't...breathe..." he gasped.

Nope, Pietro wasn't gonna make it out alive.

* * *

"Interesting," Professor Xavier had just finished listening to the stories of the three women that followed Kurt home. "And you're telling me your powers are that advanced?"

"Yepper," Danielle smiled. "We were trained by the best, except for TimberWolf. She learned her stuff at the Vampire Inn."

"And what is the Vampire Inn? A training camp of some sort?"

"Hmm...I guess you could say that. I've always had some fighting ability, but helping to defend a bunch of drunken vampires from hunters, slayers, mercenaries, and whatnot has definitely advanced my abilities," TimberWolf grinned. "And you can probe my mind if you feel it's necessary. (I can't guarantee what you'll find, 'cause I don't even know what all's in there, but...) you're the head of the place, so you have every right, and I know your are capable-" TimberWolf stopped short as Danielle slapped her hand over Wolf's mouth.

"Timber, I think her gets it," she sighed and rubbed her temples. "I swear, you're worse than KimMi."

Xavier, on the other hand, was not fazed. "Excuse me for correcting you, Mis. TimberWolf-"

"Mrs. Ebonhart, if you're going to be so formal about it," Missy interrupted.

"Mrs. Ebonhart, but I'm afraid that there are no such things as vampires."

"Tell that to my mate. And that, coming from the mutant headmaster of an all-mutant school. You of all people should know that vampires are real. You live with people that have th ability to walk through walls, or teleport, or fly. Why is it so difficult to believe that vampires exist, even if you haven't met one?"

"Because mutants are alive..." Professor Xavier sighed. "I am sorry to say that my personal beliefs conflict with your own, but I will not be moved until I see otherwise."

TimberWolf sprang out of her seat, slammed her hands on the professor's desk, and glared into his eyes, her won aflame with anger. " _Don't_ tell me what exists and what doesn't," she said in a low growl. "Vampires are real, that's a fact, not just a belief. I _married_ one. I live and work at a bar that caters to them, and I've seen, done, and been through more than you could possibly imagine. Look into my mind and see for yourself."

Before she could put on a full display of her powers, Missy pulled TimberWolf back into her seat. "Down, girl." As TimberWolf lifted her hands off the desk to sit back down, a glass of bloodwyne appeared from under her right hand. TimberWolf sat back and crossed her arms, a smirk on her face.

Professor Xavier quickly turned his attention to Missy and Danielle as Timber tried to control her boiling anger. "Now, you said you two were 'trained by the best.' Who, may I ask, is he?"

"She," Danielle corrected. "our KimMi."

Missy smiled proudly. "Yep. Only two people even come close to my Cuz-Cuz's power."

"And they would be...?"

"TimberWolf and [? author's note - the second person was never named]" Missy smiled.

Xavier leaned back in his seat, "I see..."


	4. Chapter 4

Toad collapsed upon the couch. "I'm wiped."

"I never wanna move again," Freddy muttered.

It had been two days since Kim, Daisy, and Jeannette had moved into the Brotherhood house. Kim, being the kind, generous person she was, had agreed to pay all the bills and whatnot on a condition. She wanted the house _spotless_. So, for the past two days, everyone, except Lance, had been cleaning the building "willingly." Now that the first layer of grime and dirt had been removed, professional were being called in to make repairs.

Wanda turned to Lance, "how come you get out of cleaning?"

Lance shrugged, "my sister."

"And where does your sister get all this money, yo?"

Again, Lance shrugged, "you learn not to ask."

"Yeah, well -- Augh!" Toad suddenly found a bag in his face. Yanking it off, he found Daisy as the culprit for the deed. "What was that for, yo?" the youngest boy glared at the currently blue and green-haired girl.

"Look in the bag," she answered firmly.

Toad growled and looked inside. "Soap? Shampoo? What's all this stuff for?"

"Take a bath," Daisy crossed her arms.

The eyes of the amphibious mutant grew large. "What?"

"Take a bath," Daisy repeated.

"Why?"

The answer was blunt: "because you smell."

"No _way_ am I taking a bath, yo!"

Daisy's hazel eyes narrowed dangerously. "You _will_ take a bath, and you _will_ be clean, and you _will_ use soap, and you _will not_ complain."

Toad stuck out his tongue, "and if I don't?"

"Then I'll just have to give you one, won't I?"

"Yeah right. My cuddle bumps is the only person who will have that privilege. Right Wanda?" he gazed adoringly at the girl...

...and was hexed out the window.

Daisy went upstairs to fetch a rope, bikini, and rubber gloves. As much as she didn't want to, the Toad had to be cleaned

* * *

"I just finished talking to the school board. Tomorrow, you will be attending school with the other X-Men."

Blue eyes blinked at the Professor. "School?" Missy repeated.

TimberWolf frowned, "Why do I have to go to school?" she whined.

"You aren't, Missy is," the Professor explained.

"Why do _I_ have to go to school?"

"Education is a very important thing. Didn't you go to school before?"

Missy shook her head. "Not since...I don't know how many years ago."

"I'm surprised. How did you expect to get a good job without a high school education?"

"By living off my rich boyfriend and even richer cousin," Missy answered truthfully.

"Your cousin and boyfriend are rich enough to support you?"

Missy nodded.

"Well, regardless, as a member of the X-Men, you will be expected to attend school, as well as receive good grades. You will start tomorrow as a junior at Bayville High School. Do you have any questions?"

"No chance of extra hours in the Danger Room instead?" Missy asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not."

Missy sighed melodramatically. "Damn it."

* * *

"Start school?" Lance raised an eyebrow at his younger sister. All members of the Brotherhood were in the backyard. Daisy had been quite serious about giving the Toad a bath. Said Toad was currently tied to a tree via leash, stripped to his boxers. Daisy, wearing goggles, rubber gloves, and a bikini, was hosing him down.

"I thought it'd be fun! 'Sides, Daisy's from Ireland, and 'net's from Korea. They've never been to an American school before. They should experience it." Kim explained. Todd screamed in the background.

"The flaming red head is from Korea? And why would you want to go to school anyway?" Lance asked. Daisy by then had moved on to an automatic hose/pole thing often used on RVs and was filling it with antibacterial soap.

"Cause I wanna, so there," the younger Alvers crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. She almost felt sorry for Todd just then. His body was being scoured by the instrument of cleanliness that Daisy wielded.

"Principal Kelly hates mutant," Lance pointed out. Again the hose was being used.

"Well, what he knows won't hurt him will it?" Kim finished as Todd was untied and led to the house.

Lance was about to correct his sister, when the smell of sanitizers and oranges filled the air as Todd came forward. His body trembled and his skin was tinged bright pink from the scrubbing. The young boy hugged is body tightly.

"Todd... are you okay?" Jeannette asked cautiously.

"So...clean..." Todd whimpered. "So...clean..."

"See! Their only purpose here is to torment us!" Pietro shrieked.

"I wasn't tormenting him!" Daisy huffed. "i was just making it so I could breathe in the same room as him."

"how can we be so sure?!" Pietro's face was a hair's length away from Daisy's.

"So...clean..." Todd shuddered.

Daisy tilted her head towards Kim. "KimMi! Can I _please_ send him to the Shadow--"

A yepl, a gust of wind, and Pietro was in the house.

"Don't say the S word!" Wanda snapped as she followed after her brother. She needed to drag Pietro out from under her bed. Again.


	5. Chapter 5

Timber stood across the road from the school. Missy and the other X-Men had entered it this morning. She was curious. What _did_ go on in school?

So, with a sense of curiosity and recklessness that was Wolf, she simply walked past the front door. Besides, it was curiosity that killed the cat, and TimberWolf was not cat. Her teeth bared a bit at memories of particularly irritating and cocky Nekos.

As soon as she entered the building, the one known as Principal Kelly came forward, "you there! Who are you?"

"I'm-"

Principal Kelly quickly cut her off. "You're the substitute gym teacher who'll be taking over for the next week, aren't you?"

TimberWolf grinned almost evilly. "Sure."

"Good. I'll show you to your office." Kelly led TimberWolf through halls. "By the way, I never caught your name."

"That's because I didn't throw it." TimberWolf replied. "I'm TimberWolf Ebonhart." Principal Kelly gave her an odd look. "Indigenous name," TimberWolf dismissed it, knowing what he was thinking.

"Would that be Miss or-"

"Mrs." TimberWolf answered, "but you can call me whatever you want."

"Very well. Mrs. Ebonhart, this will be your office." Principal Kelly opened a door to a small room. "Now, I must warn you, we have some 'unique' students."

"Unique?"

"Let me blunt with you Mrs. Ebonhart. Mutants. The students from the Xavier School. We just got another one today. Filthy, disgusting creatures. Unfortunately, the parents and the school board have allowed them to attend this school. So, we can't do anything to them. But also, there's nothing stopping us from turning a blind eye when normal students want to show the mutants how they feel about them, if you catch my drift."

TimberWolf crossed her arms. "Are you finished?"

"Yes-"

"Good. I don't want to hear another word out of you about mutants, understand?" The only thing holding back TimberWolf's anger was the promise of fun.

Kelly was slightly taken aback. "Why? Are you one of those filthy creatures?" he snarled, regaining his senses quickly.

"And if I was, do you really want to cross me?"

Kelly backed away. "I'd be careful if I were you Ebonhart. Not everyone's a mutant lover."

"And not everyone's an idiotic bigot. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." TimberWolf shut the door on Kelly's face. "That was mildly entertaining," TimberWolf noted. "Now, it's almost time for the real fun to begin."

* * *

"Have you seen the new girls?"

"Four juniors in one day."

"Yeah, two of them aren't even from America. The redhead's Korean, and the one with anime hair is from Ireland. But, supposedly all four were living in Japan before they came here."

"I heard one's a newbie from the Institute. 'Nother mutant freak."

"Blue and green hair? What a fashion flunky."

"They're hot!"

"Here comes three of them now."

"I'm thinking of asking the redhead out."

"Did you check the nails on the Alvers girl? Have to be an inch long and sharp! Lethal man."

"Alvers? Like Lance Alvers? She's a mutie?"

"If she is, she doesn't show it."

"I hope they aren't all mutants. It'd be a waste of four hot girls."

Daisy smirked at the kids in the hall. "We've only been here two hours and we're already the hot topic."

"Missy's here too." Jeannette noted. "Should we tell her about us joining the Brotherhood?"

"If you want," Kim answered, fiddling with a silver bracelet that contained a blue stone. "Just make sure, no powers. Don't even let on if you don't have to."

Daisy raised an eyebrow, "are you _sure_ you're okay, Kim? I mean, the last time-"

"There won't be another 'last time' Daisy-chan. I've made sure of it. Now, let's get to class." Kim stepped to her new locker. About to open it, a large hand descended to hold it shut.

Purple eyes followed the hand up the arm, to the face of the blond football captain.

"Kim Alvers?"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get into my locker."

Duncan made no move. "Are you related to Lance Alvers?"

"What's it to you who my relatives are?" Ohh...That was the tone of voice that brought tension to the air.

"I'm Duncan Matthews-"

"Congratulations. You know your name," Kim commented icily.

Duncan glared before continuing. "Just to let you know, kids at Bayville aren't kind to mutant freaks like Alvers-"

"Well, if I see any 'mutant freaks,'" Kim actually did the air quotes, "I'll be sure to let them know."

"We don't like mutant lovers, either."

"You know what this reminds me of?" Kin asked suddenly.

"What?" Duncan was confused at the sudden change from ice queen to giggly girl with a simple question.

"You know how in the movies, there's the new foreign exchange student from Japan? He's always hot, cool, and can kick anyone's butt with martial arts--like me. Then, the blond football hero--that's you, sweetie--gets mad because he's catching the attention of all the cute girls. But Dunky-kins, I'm only catching the attention of all the cute boys." Kim grinned evilly. "But maybe that's why you're so jealous."

The crowd "oohhed" and "ahhed" at the comment. Duncan twitched. No one made fun of his sexuality. With an animalistic growl, he swung his arm forward. Feeling his hand hit flesh, he smirked. Unfortunately, when he looked up, he gasped.

Daisy held his fist in her palm. Kim was behind him, getting out her books.

Duncan's eyes widened.

Jeannette tapped his shoulder. "You know, a girl doesn't have to be a mutant in order to kick some blond playboy's butt," she told him sweetly. "So let's play nice. You'll look bad if you get beat up by some junior girls."

Daisy smirked, "and if you try to hurt our friend -- or any of our friends -- again, I won't hesitate to rip your head off." She released his hand and the three girls walked away.

Duncan blinked repeatedly, his arm still in midair. Who were those girls?

* * *

Missy frowned. The people at this school were so mean to her because she was from the Institute. They all stayed away from her like she was poisonous. Of course, that didn't stop many a man from giving her appraising looks, as well as try to feel just how firm her skin was.

That, of course, upset her friends from the Institute. Unfortunately, Kurt or Scott or Kitty couldn't always come to the rescue. One kid had had her pinned to the wall with no one in sight. He didn't know what her powers were, but knew as an X-Man, she wouldn't use her powers during school.

However, Missy was a former member of the Elementals. As such, she didn't need to use her powers to get out of any situation. A quick kick to the family jewels took care of him.

Missy simply brushed off her dangerously short skirt, picked up her books, and went on her way.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay class," TimberWolf dropped a box of balls on the floor, one under her arm, "I'm your substitute teacher. Call me TW, or whatever. I'm gonna be hanging out here for the next week. Today we'll be playing team dodgeball," a smirk crossed her face. "And before I forget to mention it, I'll be playing too. Headshots don't count, and if you're a mutant, no powers. Now, divide up into teams and-"

"You can't play."

TimberWolf scanned the crowd of students. "Who said that?"

"I did," Duncan answered. First those girls made a laughing stock of him and now the sub was gonna be part of gym class. What was going on Bayville?

TimberWolf dropped her ball, and calmly stalked over to him. "What's your name?"

"Duncan Matthews."

"Well Duncan, I'm the teacher, you're the student. This is a dictatorship and I'm the dictator. And if this still isn't getting through, I'll explain a little more simply. What I say goes. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Why are you letting the muties play?"

"Because I said so. Have a problem with that?"

"In fact I do," Duncan growled.

"Too bad. You can either play or stand in the corner like a five your old. Your choice."

Duncan glared at the sub before taking his place on the opposite side of the gym floor.

Today was shaping up to be a very horrible day.

* * *

A boy of seventeen walked along the streets of Bayville. The winds ruffled his short, sandy brown hair. He had brown eyes, the right one framed by a lightning shaped scar. This mysterious boy was none other than the figure that looked over the city only three days before.

He come up to a small house, the same house that Kim and the others had been living in for a grand total of one-and-a-half days. Now that all had moved, it sat empty.

The boy pulled out a piece of paper. He glanced at it, then the house.

"This is the place," he said, trying to open the door. It was locked. With a grin, a small spark of light shone from the keyhole. He wiggled the handle again, and the door slid open easily. The lights flicked on when he entered the house, though he made no move to flip any of the switches.

The boy surveyed the house, and found nothing. Sure, the furniture, beds, phone, fridge, and everything else was up and running. There was food in the cupboards and supplied in the cabinets, but no personal items, or clothes, or anything of that sort could be found.

What a shrug, he fell back on the couch. "Well, it looks like they moved again and forgot to tell anyone. Look at it this way, Tanner," he conversed with himself, "house all to yourself and no training." A pleased sigh escaped his lips as Tanner leaned back for a nice, long nap.

* * *

The dodgeball game was becoming fierce. Dodgeballs flying everywhere, casualties lying limp on the ground, screams of torment and vengeance filled the air.

Yeah, TimberWolf was a cool gym teacher.

Of course, not everybody thought so; Duncan and Principal Kelly being two such people. So, of course, Principal Kelly decided to stop by the gym to see the new sub at work. As soon as he opened the door, though, a bright red dodgeball slammed into his face, knocking the bigot principle out the door and to the ground.

"Sorry! I missed!" TimberWolf held back a snicker. She turned her head to a nearby student and whispered, "I was aiming for the nuts."

Chuckling at the student's speechless face, she turned just in time to see a ball heading for her. She grabbed it before it even had a chance to touch her. Glancing at the opposite team, she smirked.

Duncan was an easy target.

* * *

An elderly lady handed out math tests to the class; a class that miraculously had Kim, Missy, Daisy, _and_ Jeannette all in it.

The teacher gave papers to the girls with a bit of an apologetic smile. "I know you girls may not have any idea what's going on, but do take these tests so I can see what you know. They won't count against you or anything like that."

While she spoke, Daisy and the others had all been taking the normally thirty minute test. However, after only two minutes...

"Done," Kim sat down her blue mechanical pencil.

"Me too," Missy's light purple gel pen dropped.

"Same here," a green one made of wood for Daisy.

"Just a second...Finished," neon pink gel pen for the last former Elemental.

The teacher blinked behind glasses. "Already?"

They nodded....Well, Missy, Daisy, and Jeannette nodded. Kim was too busy trying to balance her pencil between her top lip and nose to notice the question.

Slightly confused, the teacher took the papers to her desk to correct.

And so, Bayville began to fall apart... or rather, continued to fall apart.

* * *

Duncan and TimberWolf stood in a face-down, the rest of the class oblivious to the two. Each had a ball in their hand, ready to take the other out. Ad Duncan narrowed his eyes, TimberWolf merely smirked.

Clenching his ball tightly, he pulled his arm back. Duncan was gonna get her.

Timber continued smirking. The Shadow Wolf was not the least bit phased.

With an animalistic howl, the ball hurtled toward the mutant teacher. With the slightest bending of her head, the ball whizzed past her. Nevertheless, Duncan had hurled the ball with so much force that it bounced, smacking him clean in the face with a resounding _SLAP_.

The room fell silent as everyone waited for Duncan to react.

The blond blinked once, perhaps twice, blood gushing from his nose. Then, without any warning, his blue eyes rolled back into his head, and the football player collapsed.

TimberWolf sighed. She didn't want to deal with this.

* * *

Throwing away another bag of potato chips (the third bag he had consumed in the past four hours), Tanner stretched out on one of the random beds.

"Yep," Tanner repeated to himself. "Not training is a good thing," he murmured, about to close his eyes.

A few blissful moments passed, as nothing but the sound of snores could be heard.

Nothing, nothing...

The brown eyes snapped open without warning. The lights flickered off, showing a strange glow that illuminated Tanner's eyes.

Stealthily, he made his way out of the room and down the stairs.

There, in the dining room, was a creature, tall and thin, not human in species.

Tanner cursed under his breath, "Damn. They found us already."

* * *

"Move aside people, move aside," TimberWolf, dictator of the gym class, ordered her followers. She rolled Duncan onto his back and studied his face.

Yep. He was definitely unconscious. At least he was breathing. TimberWolf shuddered slightly at the thought of having to give him mouth to mouth.

"Hey teach!" a student called. "Would this be considered a suicide since he killed himself?!"

"Well, one, he's not dead, just unconscious. And two, judging by the intelligence (or lack thereof...) of most school boards, it would be the ball since it hit him, and the wall because it too played a part," TimberWolf answered. She sighed again. "Someone go get the janitor to clean up this mess."

"Don't you need a nurse, too?"

"I don't think she can help the floor...Oh. You mean for Duncan. If you want. The rest of you change. The bell's about to ring."

Well, needless to say, TimberWolf would be a substitute not likely forgotten.

* * *

Tanner wiped the blade of his weapon, a scythe attached to a chain that connected to a small handle with blades. We watched as the corpse turned into a black fog.

Wincing at the smallest of cuts on his neck, Tanner sighed.

"Maybe I _should_ train. Then that thing wouldn't have gotten within three feet of me." He looked over the ruined room. "That, and clean up....Nah."

* * *

"So," Missy began as the four girls left the classroom, "where have you been? I told you should join the X-"

Daisy held a hand over Missy's mouth. "Easy girl. We would like to keep that part of ourselves a secret, thanks."

"Buh-whafha?" Missy muttered.

"Why? We don't really need a repeat of last time," Kim answered.

"I thought you said that there wasn't gonna be another last time," Jeannette teased.

Kim sighed. "Whatever. It won't happen. I don't need to go through that again."

* * *

Ahh, the joy of not having homework after school, or in the rest of the Brotherhood's case, the joy of not having school. In fact, most of their time was spent goofing off and tormenting each other.

Daisy and Kim were going to put a stop to that.

"I'm not training," Fed said bluntly. "Not no way, not no how. There is nothing you can do to convince me to train."

"You ever wonder why Pietro runs and hides whenever I say the 'S' word?" Daisy placed a hand on her hip.

"Well...kinda..."

"Would you like to experience it first hand?" she asked with false sweetness.

Fred shook his head rapidly.

"Good. Then, I'll put it this way. No training, get sent to the 'S' place. Training, get stronger and beat good guy butt. Understand?"

Fred and Tood, who was also in the room, nodded. Everyone else (Wanda, Pietro, and Lance) had already been informed.

And the torment continues!


End file.
